


Lone Wolf (Mike Wheeler x OC x Will Byers)

by PhoenixAshes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAshes/pseuds/PhoenixAshes
Summary: "Darlin', you got to let me know,", I sang, swivelling my hips slightly, turning to face him, staring up into his chocolate eyes. Leaning up to whisper in his ear, my heart thundered with anticipation. "Should I stay or should I go?"





	1. Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to say that this is a fanfic I started on Quotev.com, so here's the link to the original one, so if you want, you can go check that out! Link: https://www.quotev.com/story/10410892/Lone-Wolf-Mike-Wheeler-x-OC-x-Will-Byers. So, I hope you enjoy my story, and bye!

Spiders. They were the only things that scared Seven. Or was it? She wasn't sure.

Huddling against the door frame, she was waiting for them to let her out of the spider room. They would eventually. They had to. Who, you ask? The scientists. More specifically Martin Brenner. Whom was the so-called 'Father' or 'Dad' of every test subject ever tested in this place. This hell hole.

Seven whimpered as one of the fat, hairy spiders inched towards her. She shrunk away from it, closing her eyes. After a couple of seconds, she felt a small furry thing brush against her leg. Screaming, she shook her leg about. The spider was flung away, but the the fear wasn't easily dismissed. She was crying silently, tears sliding down her face, dripping onto her thin, oversized, cream-coloured shirt. Her shoulders shook, and her chest-long black hair hung around her face.

"Please......Please.", she begged silently, to no one in particular, squeezing her eyes shut, her hands trembling as she hugged her knees to her chest. She never knew how long she was in there. Sometimes she was in there for a few hours, a few days, heck, even a few months. She never knew.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Seven leapt out, clinging to a small figure. Glancing up shakily, she realised it was her fellow prisoner. Eleven's face was serious as she grabbed Seven's arm. Together, they sprinted down the hallway, towards the bathrooms. When they made it there, they hoisted themselves up into the vent above the sinks. Clambering through it, they slowly found themselves at the end.

At the end, there was a small opening, with the moonlight shining through it. It was a grate. Using her powers, Eleven tore it off, creating a large clattering noise. They both froze, but there was no sign of anybody hearing it. 

Climbing out hesitantly, they sighed in happiness. It had been years since Seven had seen the moon, much less felt the fresh air. Suddenly a loud rustle came from within the dark, thorny bushes that surrounded the fence around the lab. Panicking, Seven frantically pulled Eleven into the woods, and out of sight.

Seven's P.O.V:

Gasping, I pulled Eleven through the dark woods behind me. Both of us had tears of relief streaming down our faces, relieved that we had escaped. Soon, we were so deep in the woods that not even the moonlight could get through the treetops. Panting heavily, I collapsed at the base of a large oak tree. Eleven sat down beside me, hugging me. We sat there in silence for a while, enjoying each other's warmth.

All of a sudden, I heard a growl. A deep one, at that. My eyes narrowed as I snapped my claws out. My eyes searched through the darkness until my eyes landed on a large, white, slimy figure. I growled as my fangs grew. It stalked closer, as I pushed Eleven behind me.

Suddenly, it leapt at me. I hissed in pain as it clawed my leg, but I jumped at the figure. I raked my claws down it's abdomen, and sunk my teeth into its arm. It howled, and shook me off. Yelping in pain, I fell. Bleeding, it's legs thumped against the grassy ground as it retreated, and ran off. I let my claws disappear, and my fangs sink back into my gums. Eleven inspected my leg, and hesitantly prodded the wound with her finger. I screeched in pain. After a few minutes of inspection, Eleven frowned, and stood up. She then started walking away.

"Where are you going, Eleven?", I asked, calling out to her. I hoped that it was so she could get help. But she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't risk her own life to help me. She never did, never would. And I was right. She didn't. She just ignored me, and continued running until she was out of sight.


	2. The Search

\---Time Skip to after Will gets taken and after El escapes from the restaurant ('cause shuck it; I'm lazy)---

 

Mike Wheeler's P.O.V:

 

The night was silent as Dustin, Lucas, and I entered the dark woods. Suddenly, it began to rain, and my thin jacket immediately became soaked.

"Should we turn back? It's freezing!", Dustin suggested, his teeth chattering, his lisp worse than usual.

"No. We came for Will, we're not leaving without Will.", I said firmly, and continued walking deeper into the woods. Lucas and Dustin followed behind me, our footsteps crunching through the leaves. There was a while of just silence; just us yelling Will's name.

"H-Hey! There's something over there!", Lucas yelled. Dustin and I immediately sprinted over to him.

"Where? I don't see anything!", I furrowed my eyebrows.

"There, by the water!", Dustin pointed. I looked over to where they were pointing, and spotted a small figure laying by the water.

I slowly walked over to it, and got a good look at the figure.

It was a girl. A pretty one, at that. Long, raven black hair framing her heart shaped Asian face, her eyes closed. She had glasses on. She didn't seem to be sleeping, more like....unconscious. She was only wearing a large white t-shirt. Her leg was in the water, and the water around it was crimson red. I took a closer look at her leg, and realised she was bleeding. Badly. Her skin and flesh was ripped open, and it looked painful. I swear I saw a glimpse of a slither of bone showing. Looking back up from her leg, I stared at her face. I knew that face. I knew those glasses. I knew everything about it.

Suddenly, she stirred. I scrambled back from her. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal soft brown eyes. I knew those too. I was sure of it now. Cursing, she clenched the muscles in her leg, wincing as she did so.She sat up, and immediately checked her leg. Trying to stand up, she almost collapsed, but I caught her from behind.

"Whoa, be careful. You're hurt.", I said stupidly. Her head whipped in my direction, her brown eyes ablaze with.....fear? She pushed me away from her, and started to run away from me. I started to run after her, but she was too fast. Seriously Mike, you need to work out. A girl with a huge gash on her leg ran faster than you! I sighed, and slapped a hand to my forehead, sliding it down my face.

I slowly made my way back to the boys, and found out that they had found another girl. This time, she had a buzz cut, and her eyes were wide open and alert.

"We found her wandering around, shivering. She won't talk to us, much less listen to us.", Lucas sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Hey, are you lost? We can help you.", I said softly to her, as she looked up at me. She just stared at me with bright eyes. I pursed my lips and softly put my hand on her arm and started to pull her towards our bikes. Dustin and Lucas walked behind us, their faces blank.

Sitting her on the back of my bike, I started pedalling towards my house. Thankfully, my parents weren't there, and Nancy couldn't care less whether I was home or not, so it was easy to hide the girl in the basement.

When the girl, Dustin, Lucas, and I walked downstairs, I passed her some clean clothes, and she hugged it to her chest. Then, she reached down to take her shirt off, but Lucas, Dustin, and I yelled, and told her to change in the bathroom. She did, and came out in a navy t-shirt and black sweatpants. While she was getting comfy in her little makeshift bed, the boys and I were having a conversation in hushed voices.

"You can't seriously be keeping her here, are you?", Dustin hissed, and Lucas nodded. "I mean.....she tried to strip in front of us!"

"Yeah, I mean dude, she probably escaped from the mental hospital.", Lucas stated quietly, pointedly ignoring Dustin's comment.

"I couldn't just leave her out there to die! She could have gotten hyperthermia!", I exclaimed.

"Alright, just, take her to your mom tomorrow, she'll know what to do.", Dustin sighed, and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, Dustin and I gotta go. We've got our own moms to worry about.", Lucas grumbled, and pulled Dustin up the stairs with him. My eyes fixed back to the girl; she had gotten a hold of my walkie-talkie and was tweaking a few buttons. I walked up to her, and sat down in front of her, my legs crossed.

"Hello. My name is Mike. What is yours?", I asked softly. She just stuck out her arm, and pulled her sleeve up. There it was. A little number tattooed into her skin. 011. "Whoa, is that a tattoo? Did you get it yourself?", I exclaimed, reaching out to touch it. She pulled her hand back towards her, and pointed at it. She then pointed to herself.

"Is that your name? Eleven?", I inquired. She nodded. "We'll just call you El, for short.". She nodded yet again. "Well, we should both go to sleep. Goodnight, El.", I whispered to her, before standing back up. As I reached the stairs, she spoke.

"Goodnight, Mike.", she murmured, before settling down in her blankets. I ran up to my room, and lay down on my soft, comfy bed. As I closed my eyes, I saw the Asian girl. The one I saw by the lake. The fear in her eyes when she saw me. She seemed familiar. Like I've seen her before. Shaking that feeling off, I drifted off to sleep.

 

Seven's P.O.V:

 

That boy.....He looked so much like Mike that it brought memories. There was no way it wasn't Mike. I wanted to find him, to hug him. But I couldn't. I had to stay away. The only outcome would be him getting hurt, or worse.

Shaking my head, I curled up under a small bush decorated with small red berries. I was almost tempted to eat them, but they could be poisonous for all I knew. Closing my eyes, I exhaled, exhaust taking over me. Drifting into a light sleep, dreams came. Horrible ones.

 

 

"Mike! I found you!", I cheered, pushing a couple branches away.

"Aww, no fair. You peeked!", young Mike pouted, crossing his arms.

"Come on, you guys. We have to find Lucas!", young Will giggled, popping up beside me, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Oh, alright.", Mike sighed, and heaved himself up. "Ooh, there! I see him."

"Lucas, we found you!", I squealed, running over to the spot Mike was talking about. Young Lucas chuckled and stood up.

"Next round! I'll be seeker.", Will suggested, pointing at himself. I shrugged, and ran off. Snuggling inside a small space between a thorn bush and a tree, I sat, waiting for someone to find me. After a while, I heard the crunching of leaves, and slapped a hand on my mouth to stop myself from giggling. Suddenly, a pair of hands seized me. I shrieked, and turned to see a man in a protective suit holding me. Before I could call for help, he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stuck it into my neck, pushing the plunger. My eyes rolled back, my body went slack, and my vision went black.

 

 

I sat up quickly, drenched in a cold sweat. Out of all dreams, why that one? Chewing the inside of my cheek, I tried not to cry. Unfortunately, I failed.

That was a day that I didn't want to ever relive. That was the day I was taken. The day I was taken from my best friends.


	3. Scar's N' Secrets

Seven's P.O.V:

 

Sitting up, I wandered around the woods, limping, waiting for dawn to break. It was still dark and cold. I shivered in my thin t-shirt, rubbing my arms. After a while of wandering around aimlessly, I found myself at a house. More specifically, Will's house. It wasn't the same as it was before, no. The house, that used to have such a homely warmth, seemed cold and empty. I debated whether I should go and knock on the door, or if I should just leave. I stood there for a while, arguing against myself. Then, I made my decision.

Limping up the porch steps, I knocked on the door. The wooden door burst open, revealing a battered Ms.Byers. Her eyes were wild, her hair untamed. She was skinny, too skinny. She looked down at me in surprise. Her excited expression dropped, and she looked disappointed. Suddenly, her eyes lit with a flame of.....recognition.

"C-Cupid?", she stuttered, her eyes wide with surprise. I smiled, and nodded. She pulled me into a tight hug. "We missed you...". I hugged her back, and buried my face into her torso. She was the closest I had for a mother. Letting go of me, she took a good look at me. "Oh God, you're hurt!". I grimaced, and looked away. "Come inside! I'll patch you up.". She guided me inside, and sat me down on the sofa. Grabbing a roll of bandages and a bottle of cleaning alcohol, she started to clean the wound. I shrieked, as it burned like Hell. Giving me a sympathetic look, she continued dabbing the wound with the burning substance. When she was done, Ms.Byers wrapped it up with the clean bandages.

"M-Ms.Byers? Where's Will?", I whispered to her. Her eyes started to water, and she burst into tears. Grabbing a handkerchief, I handed it to her. "What happened?"

"H-He's mi-missing. He w-went missing on t-the way b-back fr-from Mi-Mike's house. Y-You rem-remember Mike, r-right?", she answered, hiccuping. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'll see what I can do.", I murmured. "But I have a question."

"Y-Yes?"

"Could I stay here until we find Will? I, I couldn't stay in the place I lived before....", I mumbled. She nodded quickly.

"Y-You can st-stay here as l-long as you w-want, D-Darling! You're al-always wel-welcome here.", she agreed, smiling slightly. Thanking her, I embraced her tightly. "But f-first you need new clothes.". Rummaging through Will's old clothes, I found a pair of short, loose jeans, a small green t-shirt, and a pair of Will's old black trainers. I was about to leave his room, until something caught my eye. Laying on his bed, was a doll. Looking closer, I realised that it was my old doll. Still wearing an old faded green frock, her brown yarn hair was tangled. Black, felt shoes were on her feet, and her face still had that friendly smile. One eye winking, while the other wide open. I smiled, picking it up.

"He still kept it, even after all those years. He never gave up hope that you were still out there. He even slept with it, and for a year after you went missing, he cried himself to sleep.", Ms.Byers murmured from behind me. I could feel tears of happiness prickling my eyes. I felt bad, of course, since he cried himself to sleep for a year, but I couldn't help but feel happy that he cared about me. "His birthday wish every year was for you to come home. Even this year.". At this, I let the tears fall.

"W-What's wrong?", she asked, concerned.

"I-It's just.....Nothing.", I whispered, wiping away my tears. Luckily, she didn't question it. Instead, she wrapped her warm, inviting arms around me, kissing my forehead. We stayed that way for a while, until someone knocked on the front door.

"Go. Hide!", Ms.Byers whispered, hurrying to answer the door.

 

Mike's P.O.V:

 

"There's no way that he could be here. Ms.Byers was here all day!", Lucas stated.

"El brought us here for a reason. We just have to find out why.", I insisted, clutching El's hand. She lead us into Will's room.

"Seven.", El murmured, looking around. Walking over to Will's bed, she picked up a doll. It was the doll that Will refused to let us touch. "Seven.". El held it up. Suddenly, from above us there was a low growl. A girl was on the ceiling, hanging onto it with both her hands and feet. More specifically, it was the girl from last night. Jumping down to El, she snatched the doll, and leapt out the window. El ran after her, jumping out the window after the girl. Chasing after the two girls, Lucas, Dustin, and I ran after them. El was pretty far behind the girl; the girl was fast. Inhumanly fast. Suddenly, she stopped. Seemingly frozen, us boys approached her. Looking over at El, she had too stopped. Her nose was bleeding, and her hand was extended.

"El....Let go of me.", the girl growled through gritted teeth.

"No. You help.", El ordered.

"Help? Help with what?", the girl asked.

"Will is missing. We need your help to find him.", I stated, placing a hand on her arm.

"Look Mike, I'm just as concerned about him as you guys are. He was my best friend.", she said.

"Wha-How do you know my name?", I let go of her, and took a step back.

"I'm guessing that you don't remember me.", she sighed sadly. She glanced at Lucas. "You don't either, do you, Lucas?". Lucas shook his head, dumbfounded.

"Remember you? I've never seen you before!", I exclaimed, but even as I said it, I knew it was a lie.

"What about me?", Dustin piped up, waving his hand. She shook her head.

"I was already taken before the time you came.", She stated.

"Taken? Taken by who?", Lucas asked curiously. The girl and El shared a look.

"The people that did this to me.", the girl whispered, and lifted the back of her shirt. Gasping, I winced at the sight. Scars and wounds ran down her back, criss-crossing each other. Some were even in the process of healing.

"W-Why would they do that?", I whimpered.

"I-I can't tell you that. You'll find out eventually anyway.", she murmured, adverting her eyes from mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible ending, I know, but I was too lazy to write anymore. I'll see you next chapter (which will be when I actually get the WILL to write NYAHAHAHRGLKJGHNABDJ) XD


	4. Home? Where's Home?

Seven's P.O.V:

 

Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and El took me back to Mike's house where we sat in the basement and discussed where Will could be. Well, Mike, Dustin and Lucas discussed placed Will would hide, while El and I sat there and thought. I still hadn't told them my test name, much less my real one. I couldn't; I wouldn't. They wouldn't remember me even so. Glancing at El, I saw her eyes full with guilt. Narrowing my eyes, I looked at her suspiciously.

"You know where Will is, don't you, El?", I murmured to her. Hesitantly, she nodded. "Where?". She stood up, and pointed at the table, where a black board was sitting. In the middle of it, stood two figures. Will the Wise, and the Demogorgon. How do I know, you ask? Well, back in the lab, the only freedom Brenner allowed me to have, was a board game. It was called Dungeons and Dragons. Sure, it wasn't much fun playing alone, but it was all I had, so I played it gladly. Standing up, I walked towards it, with El next to me. Placing the figures off of the board, she flipped it over. Grabbing a bunch of other characters, she placed it on the right side of the board. One was mine. I was guessing that the rest of them were the boys's. She then pushed them off, and flipped the board over. Placing Will's character and the Demogorgon, El took a step back.

"You don't mean-", I gasped, finally realising. El nodded confirming it. I pressed the palms of my hands to my faces, taking in that he was there. Falling to my knees, I felt the tears slip down my face. "He can't be there, he can't be.". Mike rushed over to me and placed his hands on my cheeks.

"What's wrong?", he asked. "What happened?". I looked at El for permission to tell him. She shook her head quickly, and looked away. 

"Nothing.", I mumbled, and pushed his hands away. Walking over to El, I whispered in her ear. "You opened the portal, didn't you?"

"Yes.", she said.

"Just when I closed the last one, huh?", I sighed, loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Closed what?", Dustin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just a packet of Eggos.", I lied quickly, my eyes darting everywhere but near them. Lucas hummed disbelievingly. "Um, you guys, I gotta go, I have some.........stuff to do. See ya!"

"Bye!", they chorused, still having disbelieving looks on their faces. Climbing the stairs, I opened the door, and walked out. Trudging down Mirkwood, I thought about the last time I walked this way.

 

 

"Cupid! Come back here!", young Mike yelled, chasing after me.

"Never!", I giggled, sprinting down the street.

"But you promised!", he pouted. Sighing, I stopped.

"I know, I know. Though it's not fair that I only got to speak in the walkie-talkie for 15 seconds, while I have to do an ENTIRE thing for you!", I whined, crossing my arms.

"A deal's a deal. Plus, friends never break promises.", Mike complained, his puppy eyes too adorable to resist.

"Fiiiine.", I relented. "What do you want?"

"A kiss.", he stated, grinning. I took a step back.

"What?", I asked, surprised.

"A kiss. Right HERE!", Mike giggled, pointing at his lips. Sighing, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I felt sparks fly, and butterflies fluttered around wildly in my stomach. Pulling away, both of our faces were red. His mouth was gaping, and he looked flustered.

"There. Done!", I giggled, and started to walk away. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me back. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could say a word, he kissed me. Kissing back, he pulled away, and ran off, leaving me speechless and blushing.

 

 

Sighing, I shoved my hands deep into my pockets as I remembered that day. It was our first kisses. And our only kisses. After that, he wouldn't talk to me for a month. Yes, a month. I have no idea how he kept it up, but it was depressing, really. For that month, I had found myself at Will's house everyday. He and I talked about anything, from Eggos, to Troy. It was great fun, since whenever Mike was around, Will would be too busy glaring at Mike to talk to me. His glaring would intensify whenever Mike was close to me. Strange, really. But I never questioned it. He must of had his reasons. And knowing me, it might have been a coincidence. Suddenly, a car honked, and I snapped back to reality. It was Jonathan. Waving at me, he called me over to the car.

"Hey, Cupid! It's been.....a while....Well, anyways, hop in! I'll drive you home.", he smiled.

"Home? Where's home?", I asked, cautious.

"Our house, silly! You're part of our family now.", Jonathan grinned, and unlocked the backseat. Feeling a grin stretch upon my face, I opened the door, and sat down.

"Thanks.", I muttered, still smiling. The car lurched as he drove off to the Byer's house.


End file.
